1. Field
The following description relates to a video display method and a user terminal for generating subtitles based on ambient noise.
2. Description of Related Art
With a proliferation of devices that may play videos, for example, smartphones, an increasing number of users watch videos in various locations and environments. For example, a user may view a video in a place around which a significant amount of noise occurs or only an infinitesimal amount of noise occurs.
However, in an environment in which ambient noise is so large that a voice signal of the video may not be heard, increasing a volume of the voice signal may not be effective, and placing a great amount of strain on ears poses a greater risk of the user developing a hearing-impairment. Conversely, in an environment in which ambient noise is so small that the voice signal of the video may be perceived, people around the user may feel uncomfortable by sound emanating from the video.
Accordingly, there is a desire for technology that may display a video adaptively to a surrounding environment.